totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jasmine e Shawn
Overview: Apesar de estar em equipes diferentes, Jasmine e Shawn compartilhar algumas interações cedo. Ligam-se rapidamente sobre a sua experiência de sobrevivência mútuadurante seus primeiros forrageamento expedições manhã. Énessa época que Jasmine começa a se sentir atraído porShawn. Ele retribui esses sentimentos, no entanto, ele estácom medo de prosseguir o relacionamento. O raciocínio deShawn para isso é por medo de que deve Jasmine se transformar em um zumbi, ele não será capaz de matá-la, porque ele se preocupa com ela muito. Jasmine, por outro lado, acha que Shawn está brincando sobre seu medo dezumbis sempre que ele traz isso. Em um Blast from the Past,durante o desafio, Dave truques Shawn em acreditar Equipe Kinosewak tem todo transformado em zumbis. Isso resulta em ele relutantemente batendo nela com o bastão de justa, quebrando a atração do lado de Jasmine. Shawn faz diversas tentativas frustradas para restaurá-lo nos próximosepisódios. Em Lançar e ir buscar, ele fica cara-a-cara com o medo novamente e decide aprender com seu erro. Shawn se sacrifica para salvar Jasmine, recuperando a confiança dela, que ela se solidifica, beijando sua bochecha. Em Scarlett Febre, os dois compartilham seu primeiro beijo e Jasminesegue pela oficialmente referindo-se a Shawn como seu namorado. Em Mentiras, Gritos e um Grande Prémio, a sua relação é ameaçada novamente como Chris expõeconfessionários anteriores feitos por Shawn. Eles fazemgraças reparações a preocupação de Jasmine por sua segurança e seus seguidores através de uma promessa emseu final. Drama Total:Ilha Pahkitew Abertura Sequencia: Jasmine e Shawn aparecem na mesma árvore juntos. Mais tarde, os dois são vistos olhando-se pela fogueira antes deChris, usando uma máscara de zumbi, aparece e assusta.Shawn foge com medo, enquanto Jasmine tem um olhar confuso em seu rosto. So, Uh This Is My Team? Caindo do zepelim, Jasmine tem um pára-quedas, enquanto pacote de Shawn é cheio de cachorros-quentes. Ela o pega pelo tornozelo, juntamente com Leonard, em seu caminho para a ilha, a quecom gratidão agradece. I Love You, Grease Pig! Jasmine e Samey atender Shawn, que dormiaem uma árvore durante toda a noite. Ele explicaque a maçã Sarney tentou comer é umManchineel fruta venenosa e lhe aconselha sobre como tratar a erupção resultante. Jasmine está impressionado com o conhecimento de Shawnda flora e da fauna, e elogia-lo, dizendo que ele é"um grande homem ao ar livre." Ela entãopergunta por que ele dormiu na árvore, e ele responde que era para que ele pudesse estar fora do alcance de zumbis. Jasmine elogios a ele e lhe dá um soco de brincadeira no braço. No confessionário, ela afirma que ela encontra-lopara ser "bonito" e engraçado. Ela ri de sua paranóia zumbi, mas é, infelizmente, sem saber que ela é a sua verdadeira crença. Twinning Isn't Everything: Jasmine e Shawn são visivelmente atraídos um pelo outro, quando ela e Samey encontrá-lo para o forrageamento novamente. Pegando nisto,Sarney sai para deixá-los sozinhos. Jasminepergunta a ele sobre zumbis, e no confessionário, Shawn jorra sobre sua aparência, habilidades survivalist e preocupaçãosobre zumbis muito parecido com o seu. Durante o desafio, Shawn está espantado com a calmaque ela consegue ser mesmo com o chão sensível. Ele revela em particular que ele está hesitante em começar um relacionamento, já que, em filmes de zumbis, a namorada sempre vai se transformar em um zumbi, eo namorado não seria capaz de destruí-la devido a seus sentimentos por ela. Jasmine depois leva Amy eSarney para o esconderijo de Shawn e dirige Samey em como jogar seu balão para ele. I Love You, I Love You Knots: Enquanto forrageamento, Jasmine e Sarney, disfarçado de Amy, se deparar com Shawn na floresta, como de costume. Ao contrário das duasvezes anteriores, porém, ele não parar de compartilhar uma conversa amigável. Ao invés disso, simplesmente vai embora, puxando seu companheiro Dave com ele. Shawn novamentemenciona sua ansiedade sobre ela se transformando em um zumbi no confessionário.Dave também observa a atração Jasmine está crescendo para Shawn, no processo que implica que ele acha que é "estranho". A Blast from the Past: Shawn observa Jasmine enquanto ela dorme em um galho de árvore, e admite no confessionárioque ela é a garota perfeita para ele. No entanto, ele também acha que gostar dela significa que ele tem para proteger a ela ea si mesmo a partir de zombies. Shawn chama este ponto um"disjuntor do negócio" para o seurelacionamento. Quando ele percebe um "zumbi"andando pela floresta, ele corre sem acordá-la.Jasmine é posterior preocupado quando ela percebe que Shawn não apareceu para o desafio. Ela toca-lo para sua equipe, mascontempla, se ela realmente se importa com ele assim. Ela também engole como Chris anuncia que Shawn será eliminado se Chef não encontrá-lo na floresta. Jasmine acredita que não há nenhuma maneira de um sobrevivente como elepoderia se perder, especulando que algo estranho está acontecendo. Enquanto isso,Shawn se sente culpada por não acordá-la. Eleagora acha que não há mais nada que ele pode fazer e está a fim de se proteger. Jasmine preocupa constantemente sobre Shawndurante o desafio. Ela ainda é batido na águapor Dave enquanto ela se distrai. Ela é extremamente feliz quando ele está localizado e trazido de volta para a praia ileso. Após a suarecuperação, é a vez de Jasmine e Shawn é necessário para Shawn bate Jasmine, acreditando que ela fosseum zumbi. apresentar para Maskwak. Ela argumenta queela deve usar sua habilidade completo, sua equipe vai perder e ele será eliminado. Dave fala com Shawn e diz a ele que Kinosewak tudo se transformou em zumbis, a fim de motivá-lo.Shawn é triste que ele não conseguiu salvarJasmine. Em seguida, ele suspira, afirmando que ele sabe o que tem que fazer agora.Jasmine lança a rodada propositadamentefaltando tão Shawn pode ser salvo daeliminação. No entanto, ele cruelmente bate nelacom o bastão justa e derruba-la na água. QuandoShawn ouve Jasmine falar normalmente, ele percebe que ela não é, de facto, um zumbi e imediatamente sente que cometeu um "grande erro". Jasmine raiva levanta Shawn up. Jasmine está furioso que ele pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas e sente que cometeu um grande erro por orquestrar perda de Kinosewak. Após o desafio, ele encontra-se com ela e tenta explicarque foi um grande mal-entendido. No entanto, eleatrapalha as suas palavras e Jasmine agarra-o pela camisa e levanta-lo antes que ele termine.Ela com raiva revela que ela propositadamentefalta dela atirou para poupá-lo de eliminação,para sua surpresa. No confessionário, Jasmine acredita que ele não está dentro dela, e promete começar a pensarcom a cabeça em vez de seu coração. Shawn,por outro lado, é tocado que Jasmineintencionalmente perdeu para ele, e considera aouvir seu coração a partir de agora. Shawn assiste a cerimônia de eliminação a partir do topo de uma árvore, exultante quando ele descobre Kinosewak optou por deixar Jasmine ficar. Mo Monkey Mo Problems: Shawn chora quando Dave lhe pergunta se eleiria desistir de um milhão de dólares para estar com seu "amor verdadeiro." Inspirado pelo gesto romântico de seu amigo para a Sky, Shawn corre para buscá-la, prometendo, em seguida, vá dizer a Jasmine como ele se sente. Ele traz-lhe um buquê de flores. Jasmine, no entanto, ainda estáfurioso sobre os acontecimentos do episódioanterior. Ela bate suas flores embora e diz para ele ficar longe dela. Ela avalia o comportamento dele no confessionário, e afirma que ela está cansada das mensagens confusas que ele está enviando. Ela acrescenta que, se todos os meninos canadenses flertar como Shawn faz,então ela odiaria ver como eles se propõem. This Is The Pits! Shawn acha que é ridículo que Jasmine deixa suaclaustrofobia impedi-la de realizar no desafio.Após os competidores são descartados na caverna, ela grita e começa a bater nas paredes.Ele desencoraja o seu comportamento, o que leva a Jasmine batendo mais até que ela ajuda acausar uma caverna. Three Zones and A Baby: Jasmine adverte seu novo companheiro de equipe, Sky, para não confiar Dave mais,trazendo como ela gostava de Shawn antes do incidente em um Blast from the Past. Sky é em descrença quando ouve isso como Jasmine diz que ela "terminou" entre eles. Shawn observa a conversa de uma árvore, e acha que o high-fiveeles compartilham é selar um acordo paradouble data; Jasmine com ele e Dave com a Sky. Ele reconhece que Jasmine ainda estábravo com ele e está determinado a reconquistá-la. Shawn fala com Dave sobre o vínculo seusinteresses amorosos estão fazendo. Ele lhe assegura que agora que eles estão no mesmo time, as meninas vão em breve "vir rastejando de volta" para eles. Durante o desafio, Shawn Kinosewak encontra no início da segunda zona.Ele diz Jasmine que ele não duvido que elaficaria bem, e ela responde a "salvar a suabajulação para alguém que se importa." Hurl and Go Seek: Shawn tenta encorajar Jasmine durante o desafiode comer, mas ela se encaixa para ele gritando que ela não precisa de sua ajuda. Mais tarde, eleencontra o que ele acredita ser um ótimoesconderijo e oferece a ela. Jasmine saiacaloradamente, suspeitando que ele vai voltar aeliminá-la quando Sugar pega. Shawn espera anoite em seu lugar em uma árvore alta. Ele imediatamente reage quando ouve Sugarchamando o nome de Jasmine eo último quasepego pelos outros concorrentes. Erros Shawnsua intoxicação alimentar como lhes tendo sidotransformados em zumbis. Ele lembra a última vez que ele se recusou a ajudar a Jasmine,ferozmente resolver que não vai acontecernovamente. Ele usa um cipó para chegar até ela e tenta pegá-la, mas o seu peso faz com que os dois a cair. Jasmine implora para ele continuar sem ela, mas ele se recusa. Shawn então a levaaté a árvore mais próxima com ele. Ele acredita que eles estarão seguros até de manhã, masestá provado errado como os concorrentescomeçam a subir a árvore. Shawn e Jasminecontinuar a ir mais alto até chegar ao topo. Osconcorrentes estão inabalável em seus esforços, apesar de suas condições doentes. Como ele se agarra Jasmine, Shawn diz a ela para salvar a si mesma em sua primeira oportunidade. Ele menciona a palavra "zumbis", que assusta. Ele deixa-a saltar para baixo da árvore, batendo os concorrentes com ele. Seu movimento permite a ela para reivindicar imunidade para o desafio.Na cerimônia de eliminação, Jasmine agradece por ter salvado ela e admite que estava errado sobre ele, chamando-o de "bom rapaz". Ela vaipara um beijo, mas Shawn recua implorando-lhe para não mordê-lo. Ela o beija no rosto, o que fazcorar. Scarlett Fever: Quando Chris sugere que todos emparelhar-separa o desafio, Jasmine e Shawn fugir juntos, sem sequer questionar seu status como uma equipe. No confessionário, eles são mostrados para cada acreditam que seu parceiro é quase perfeito - as exceções são sobre zumbis. Ela espera que ele vai superar sua obsessãoenquanto ele quer que ela para desenvolver um próprio. Antes de tomar o caminho debaixo d'água para a sala de controle, ela oferece conselhos preocupado Shawn sobre como lidarcom os tubarões que eles deveriam interferir com o seu progresso. Eventualmente eles chegam segurança laser. Ambos usamhabilidade física excepcional em navegar através deles. O problema surge quando acidentalmenteficar cara-a-cara com o outro. Jasmine e Shawn são confrontados com animaisrobóticos. Shawn insiste que Jasmine ir primeiro, ao que ela comenta que seu "o seu movimento", comoeles compartilham seu primeiro beijo. Eles partiram os alarmes, o que desencadeia um exército de "animais do robô do assassino." Elesescapam com suas vidas e seguir em frente para localizar a sala de controle. Quando Scarlettprende todos em uma sala contendo o Chris "Promo Bots", diz Jasmine palavra gatilho de Shawn: ". Zombies" Ele reage violentamente e, sozinho, destruindo cada um. Ela diz no confessionário que ela precisa parar de reclamarsobre o medo do seu namorado e aceitá-lo por quem ele é. Mais tarde, ela suspiraromanticamente como ele aniquila o robô "Scuba Urso". Sky Fall: Jasmine e Shawn chegar a um acordo para dividir o milhão de dólares quando eles vão um contra o outro na final dois. Durante todo o episódio, embora ele não admita a sua cara, Shawn insiste que ele precisa cada dólar para construir um abrigo zumbi. Eles trabalham juntosdurante o desafio. Quando os crocodiloscombinado com seu medo de zumbis levá-lo acongelar, Jasmine beija Shawn na bochecha, o que o traz de volta à realidade. Eles até mesmo salvar vidas uns dos outros durante a travessia a queda de 150 metros. A porção de escaladainicialmente começa bem para o casal, masJasmine cai e fica preso em um galho. Shawn vaiajudá-la, mas ela exige que ele avançar e vencer.Shawn cumpre, acabou ganhando imunidade.Jasmine acaba eliminado após Sugar empurrauma árvore sobre ela, impedindo-a de chegar ao topo da montanha. Na cerimônia de eliminação, ela lhe diz que ela espera que ele ganha. Eles compartilham um último beijo antes de Jasmine é carregado para o canhão e disparou para longe da ilha, com Shawn acenando tristemente adeus. Pahk'd With Talent: Shawn é desesperançado como ele olha paragalho de árvore abandonado da Jasmine. Ele diz que, embora ele não estava feliz em vê-la levar um tiro de canhão, ele está aliviado que agora elepode ter o dinheiro para si mesmo (em vez dedividi-lo com ela) para finalizar completamente seu bunker zumbi. Lies, Cries and One Big Prize: Shawn seleciona aleatoriamente Jasmine comoseu ajudante para o desafio final. Os dois estãomuito felizes de ver outra vez, compartilhando um abraço. Ela está confiante de que a vitória contraDave e Sky será simples. Como sempre, seu trabalho em conjunto se revela eficaz, embora elaestá fazendo o maior entre eles. quando Jasmine, mais uma vez perde a confiança emShawn. Jasmine traz o seu negócio, Shawn afirma que ele tinha esquecido. Ele lamenta com pesar que ela era a pior escolha para um ajudante. Ele tenta desencorajar a divisão do dinheiro, explicando que seria contra as regras. Chriscontesta isso, emocionante ela. Após a primeiraparte do desafio, Chris mostra Jasmine e Davemetragem segredo de seus respectivosfinalistas. O ex-relógios confessionários de Shawn onde badmouths seu plano para o dinheiro e expressar conflito para o seu negócio, como ele sentiu seu esconderijo zumbi tem precedência. Isso faz com que ela chorasse.Antes disso, Shawn tinha mudado de idéia, porque Jasmine estava fazendo a maioria do trabalho. Ele insiste que sim, mas ela voltoutranscendeu em ódio por ele. Ela aceitainstruções de Chris para dificultar Sky e Shawnno último desafio. Se ela e Dave ter sucesso, eles conseguem dividir o prêmio. Ao contrário de Dave, Jasmine não gosta de ver Shawn se machucar. Jasmine admite que ela quer que ele a pagar por sua traição. No entanto, ela não quer que elefique muito gravemente ferido e está preocupado com ele por toda parte. Quando ele apareceJasmine e Dave vão receber o dinheiro depois de tudo, Shawn diz que ele está feliz por ela.Jasmine é especialmente preocupado após uma árvore cair em cima dele e Sky, bem como, quando ambos slide para a linha de chegadaenterrado debaixo de neve. Em ambas asterminações, Jasmine é esmagada quando o vencedor fura seu braço, e ela correfreneticamente para ajudar Shawn. Em seu final, sua mão está segurando uma flor para ela. Elapassa por cima, empurra Chef de lado, e pega ele. Ele lhe dá a flor, pedindo desculpas e se oferece para dividir o milhão de dólares se ela ainda está bem com isso. Jasmine responde porbeijá-lo. Curiosidades: Este é o único relacionamento a ser formadooficialmente em Drama Total: Pahkitew Island. Este é o primeiro relacionamento para compartilhar um beijo ininterrupto antes que um deles assume a saída eliminação, quebrando assim a tendência de longa data. Ambos têm a sobrevivência excepcional ehabilidades atléticas. Ambos dormir em árvores durante seu tempo emPahkitew Island. Este é um dos sete casais que ainda estãoactualmente em conjunto, sendo os outrosBridgette e Geoff, Dakota e Sam, Mike e Zoey,Alejandro e Heather, Lindsay e Tyler, e Beth eBrady. Este é o quinto relação a ser formada entre os concorrentes que não estavam no mesmo timena temporada eles se tornaram um casal. Os outros são: Lindsay e Tyler em Ilha dos Desafios. Harold e Leshawna em Ilha dos Desafios. Alejandro e Heather em Drama Total Turnê Mundial Duncan e Gwen em Drama Total Turnê Mundial. thumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumb thumb|left Categoria:Personagens Categoria:COMPETIDORES